


Перед бурей

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het, Incest, Rating: PG13, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: Леди Джейн было совершенно невозможно отказать





	Перед бурей

**Author's Note:**

> Richard Von Sabeth - Kiss Your Darkness

Вирджил видит людей, и меньше всего ему сейчас хочется идти к ним. Из-за инъекции морфия и нитрата серебра он все еще чувствует слабость, остатки сил покидают его с пугающей скоростью, и уже даже не страшно от этого надвигающегося опустошения, а попросту все равно. Каждый шаг отдаляет Вирджила от Тауэра и серебряных цепей, папа в безопасности, киборг увел его, и Вирджилу нужно только отвести Анжелику в убежище.  
Нужно не упасть — потому что, упав, он точно больше не поднимется.  
Зло блеснули огни фар автомобильного кортежа, и Вирджил прищурился. Яркий мертвый свет раздражал зрение, расцвечивал тревогой густую тупую усталость. Возле машин сгрудились люди, и нужно было сделать крюк, обойти скопление человеческих тел и механизмов — столкновение с ними не сулило Вирджилу ничего хорошего.  
Вирджил уже даже не был уверен, что сможет дойти хоть куда-то в своем нынешнем состоянии. Может, и не нужно было отказываться от предложения папы пойти вместе с ним — граф, вы ранены, позвольте мне помочь вам, и эти робкие прикосновения к плечу, и этот мягкий голос, и этот обеспокоенный взгляд — человек так искренне волновался за него, мафусаила, что было даже немного не по себе.  
Анжелика крепче сжала его ладонь, и Вирджил постарался ободряюще улыбнуться ей, но получилось лишь судорожно дернуть краем рта. Анжелика — маленькая девочка, которую нельзя оставить одну. Разве он может позволить себе упасть здесь, и тем самым оставить ее на произвол судьбы?  
Даже эти мысли казались чуждыми, все вокруг стремительно теряло остатки смысла, тонуло в чудовищном равнодушии, которому уже даже не хотелось сопротивляться. Вирджил вяло потер переносицу, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд на дороге.  
Нельзя спотыкаться. Нужно обойти людей и их машины по широкой дуге, убраться как можно дальше.  
Гетто закрыто, и еще неизвестно, сколько мафусаилов погибло, когда войска Альбиона спустились под землю. У Вирджила всегда был запасной план, но сейчас все детали разъедала инъекция серебра, и будущее представлялось слишком размытым, пессимистично-нечетким; думать об этом не было никаких сил.  
Людей нужно было обойти, пока он еще мог это сделать.  
— Вирджил! Анжелика!  
Вирджил дернулся от звука этого голоса, замер — хотелось исчезнуть, забыть о том, кто именно произнес его имя, но было уже поздно — человек бы мог не заметить его и Анжелику, но только не Ванесса. Она отделилась от человеческой толпы и побежала к нему — испуганная, растерянная и живая. В разорванной огнями фар ночи ее волосы приобрели стальной оттенок, сияли так ярко, что было неясно, как люди могли так долго находиться рядом с ней и не лишиться зрения.  
Анжелика отступила назад, прячась за Вирджила, словно за стену, дернула его за руку — давай уйдем отсюда, давай спрячемся подальше от всего этого, и Вирджил пошатнулся от этого резкого движения, но не сдвинулся с места. Уронил натертую серебряными цепями руку Анжелике на голову, постарался успокоить этим прикосновением, бросил настороженный взгляд на сестру.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Ванесса?  
— А ты здесь?.. ты как?.. хотя сейчас неважно, наверное, пойдем, просто пойдем со мной, — она не слушала, тянула его за руку, вела к этим людям, и ему пришлось ей довериться. — Если бы еще я сама знала, что здесь делаю...  
Люди обернулись, уставились на него. Стало тошно от этих взглядов — заинтересованных, испуганных; хоть бы кто не обратил внимания, хоть бы кто посмотрел равнодушно, но нет, не будет такой роскоши. Перед глазами медленно стал расплываться темный горизонт, все эти люди и даже лицо Ванессы.  
Ванесса тут же сжала его плечо, а потом схватила за подбородок, с неподдельной тревогой вглядываясь в лицо, и Вирджил оттолкнул ее руку, постарался выпрямить спину. Жизненно необходимо было взять себя в руки, даже если в этом и не было никакого смысла.  
Человек с трубкой улыбнулся, глядя, как суетится Ванесса — Ванесса, несколькими часами ранее самолично вколовшая Вирджилу смесь морфия с нитратом серебра — и сказал:  
— Она шла спасать вас, граф, но мы, как видите, опоздали. Вы уже и сами себя спасли, так ведь?  
Вирджил кивнул, не желая растрачивать остатки сил еще и на слова, но тут же пожалел об этом: небо и земля не поменялись местами, но снова стали медленно сливаться перед глазами в бесформенное нечто. Он все еще пытался держать спину ровно и не думать о том, что земля ничуть не хуже каменных плит, и на нее вполне можно было лечь. Лечь на это нечто, и на время перестать думать обо всем. Звуки то отдалялись, то становились неимоверно громкими. Он прищурился, пытаясь понять, что еще ему говорит человек.  
Ванесса опять бесцеремонно встряхнула его за плечи, в очередной раз мазнула обеспокоенным взглядом.  
— Нужно идти, — настойчиво несколько раз повторила она. — Но до убежища долго добираться, к утру вряд ли успеем...  
Пришлось сильнее опереться на ее плечо. Надо было думать, но делать это хотелось меньше всего на свете.  
Возвращаться в убежище точно пока не следовало. Скрыться именно сейчас — значит добровольно убрать себя из полотна событий, самоустраниться от всего, что происходит в городе; заманчивая идея, если хочется, чтобы о мафусаилах забыли как можно скорее: залечь на дно, потом пробраться в доки, надеяться, что капитан корабля не перекуплен и не решил вдруг изобразить из себя героя-уничтожителя злобных вампиров, вряд ли выжить в итоге — разве можно и вправду добраться до Империи Истинного Человечества, неужели эта страна не выдумка?..  
Пока еще можно что-то исправить, в крайнем случае — выиграть немного времени, чтобы оставшиеся в живых мафусаилы смогли скрыться в прожженной факелами ночи; эти люди, стоящие за спиной Ванессы, пока что не направили ни на нее, ни на самого Вирджила оружие — и, быть может, это и есть призрачный шанс как не вернуть свои позиции, так хоть и не упустить их.  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — глухо спросил Вирджил. — Гетто закрыто, и я его пока открывать не намерен.  
— Можете воспользоваться моим гостеприимством, граф Манчестерский, — услышал Вирджил, и тут же повернул голову на звук этого томного голоса.  
Роскошная женщина отделилась от монолитной толпы, сделала шаг навстречу, смотрела на Вирджила серыми, как грозовое небо, глазами. Ее фиолетовое платье сливалось с ночью, и она казалась совершенно неземной — так разительно она отличалась от людей, стоящих позади; настоящая богиня войны, сошедшая с полотен лучших художников.  
Появление именно здесь и сейчас герцогини Эринской после всего того, что уже случилось за эти сутки, уже не казалось чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.  
— Мое поместье неподалеку. Профессор Вордсворт нас подбросит на своей чудо-машине, не так ли? — она повернулась к мужчине с трубкой, нетерпеливо хлопнула веером по бедру. Интонации ее голоса изменились, из него ушла нарочитая мягкость, остался только стальной остов. Вопрос, не предполагающий спора или отказа.  
Мужчина зажал трубку в зубах, открыл дверцу, сделал приглашающий жест рукой, указывая на соседнее с водительским креслом:  
— Все так совпало, что я совсем не могу вам сейчас отказать, леди Джейн.  
Вирджил криво улыбнулся. Было бы интересно посмотреть на того, кто отказал бы этой роковой женщине.  
Ванесса прижала ладонь ко рту, невнятно пробормотала:  
— Ох, нет.  
— Да, Ванесса, вам снова придется это сделать, — профессору явно нравилось замешательство Ванессы, и он даже не собирался это скрывать. Ванесса поморщилась, закатила глаза, явно вспоминая не самые лучшие моменты, связанные с поездкой. Вирджил покосился на сестру: усталость слегка сдавала позиции, стоило только задержать на ней взгляд.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз сиденье подо мной не загорится, — буркнула Ванесса, снова увлекая Вирджила за собой — на этот раз уже в нутро машины; он не сопротивлялся.  
— Я много слышала о вас, но вижу впервые, — низкий голос Джейн наполнил салон машины, а она сама обернулась, прижалась грудью к обитому кожей сиденью, смотрела на Вирджила прямо, без единой искры страха. — Хорошо выглядите как для того, кто сбежал из самого Тауэра.  
Оценивающий взгляд герцогини Эринской подействовал как ведро холодной воды. Она откровенно рассматривала следы от цепей на теле Вирджила, и этот взгляд ей следовало бы держать на поводке: он словно проникал под неубедительную ткань одежды в непонятном стремлении увидеть все — все раны, весь процесс регенерации, всю зажившую кожу. Тени от ресниц причудливо перечеркивали белые щеки леди Джейн; смотреть на нее было опасно, срочно нужно было сказать что-нибудь, но для этого надо было вспомнить, о чем же она говорила.  
Так можно было рассматривать раненое, но все еще опасное животное; тотчас кольнуло раздражение — ее не смущало, что Вирджил видел, что она так настойчиво смотрит на него, не смущало ничто на свете, будто в этой чертовой машине были только они: сам Вирджил, Джейн и этот ее взгляд.  
— Удачное стечение обстоятельств, — глухо ответил Вирджил. Анжелика отказывалась сидеть рядом с Ванессой, качала головой в ответ на все вымученные извинения. Она опасалась вспышки гнева Ванессы, и Вирджил, устав от сбивчивых извинений сестры и молчаливого упрямства Анжелики, посадил ее к себе на колени.  
Взгляд леди Джейн задержался на залитом кровью лице Вирджила, переметнулся на лицо Ванессы; ей было любопытно, но больше она ничего не говорила. Хотя, может, и говорила — Вирджилу в очередной раз стало сокрушительно все равно, что происходит вокруг, и уже даже не помогало присутствие Ванессы. Если этой женщине так хочется смотреть — пусть смотрит. Стало абсолютно неважно, кто видит его в таком состоянии.  
Вирджил запрокинул голову. Его перестало волновать абсолютно все, и от этой легкости было так хорошо. Машину трясло, но даже это не вызывало дискомфорта. Небо облило темнотой стекла, и Вирджил закрыл глаза, но тут же Ванесса потрясла его за плечо, и Вирджил, не имея сил снова ее отталкивать, попросту попытался отодвинуться, но было некуда, и поэтому он просто отвернулся, прижался лбом к стеклу, за которым сиял бледно-оранжевыми огнями огромный особняк леди Джейн.  
— Вирджил, — в висок ввинчивался голос сестры, нарушая эту тупую апатию; Ванесса уже не злилась на то, что он ее игнорировал, в тоне ее то и дело проскальзывало беспокойство, изрешеченное паникой. Она снова тянула его куда-то — почти выволокла из машины, перекинула безвольную руку через шею, и пришлось сделать шаг, потому что Ванесса уже всерьез вознамерилась тащить его на руках.  
Ткань одежды немилосердно терла и без того натертую цепями кожу, и эта боль не давала окончательно потерять сознание. Он уже не понимал, куда его тащит Ванесса; почти забыл, где вообще находится — все ресурсы уходили на то, чтобы сделать еще один шаг, а потом — еще один. Мысль о том, что таких шагов потребуется сделать еще пару десятков, откровенно ужасала.  
Очередные двери распахнулись перед ними, и Ванесса затащила его в какую-то комнату, неосмотрительно убрала руку, перестав поддерживать Вирджила. Нетерпеливо захлопнула дверь перед лицом слуги, шумно вздохнула.  
Вирджил закрыл глаза, прижимаясь спиной к прохладной стене. Было жизненно необходимо почувствовать хоть какую-нибудь опору, но через несколько секунд стена перестала быть спасением — силы в очередной раз оставили его, откатились назад дурной волной; Ванесса схватила его за руку, потянула к дивану.  
— Вирджил, — голос Ванессы с трудом пробивался сквозь неимоверную слабость. — Вирджил.  
Вирджил почти упал на диван. Он хотел просто посидеть немного, чтобы перед глазами утихли безумные вспышки, но теперь ясно осознал: встать он не сможет, только не сейчас. Вообще никогда он с этого дивана не встанет, что бы ни произошло, проведет здесь остаток своих дней и ничуть об этом не пожалеет.  
Уже давно не беспокоила грязная рубашка, слипшиеся от крови волосы, испачканные руки. Дурная слабость захлестывала его мягкими волнами.  
Снять одежду. Сходить в душ. Лечь в постель.  
Так просты эти желания, навязываемые ему Ванессой, и в то же время невозможно было даже представить, что он сможет даже пошевелиться, не то что рубашку снять, не говоря уже обо всем остальном. Мысль о движении откровенно ужасала, все снова слишком быстро становилось неважным. Усталость накатывала на Вирджила, затягивала в свой бездейственный водоворот, и отдаться ей было единственно верным решением.  
— Вирджил, давай я тебе помогу, — несмело произнесла Ванесса. Она ушла куда-то, точно уходила, пока Вирджил осознавал собственную усталость на этом диване, и теперь вернулась, снова чего-то ждала от него — а что именно, Вирджил пока так и не понял. Ванесса почему-то чувствовала себя неловко, и совсем не знала, куда деть руки, и оттого бессознательно теребила край порванных штанов, разрывая их еще сильнее.  
За ее голос цеплялся утомленный разум, и только лишь этот голос по неведомой причине еще не дал ему окончательно — умереть? — потерять сознание? — заснуть? — на этом диване.  
— Поможешь мне снова уснуть, вколов серебра? — вяло попытался пошутить Вирджил. — Инквизиция и так накачала меня им сверх всякой меры.  
— Не смешно, — фыркнула Ванесса. — Я, — добавила она чуть позже, не глядя на Вирджила, — не буду просить прощения. Я делала то, что считала нужным.  
— Не проси.  
Ванесса все не оставляла его одного, топталась на расстоянии, и Вирджил с силой провел по лицу ладонью, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
— В чем дело? Ты оставила меня в гетто без всяких угрызений совести, а теперь...  
— Замолчи. Хватит уже об этом.  
Вирджил в изнеможении закрыл глаза. Нет, пойти в душ он был категорически не способен. Слабость накатывала на Вирджила волной невообразимой силы и высоты, сбивала с ног до того, как он даже мог подумать о том, чтобы встать; и даже мысль о малейшем движении казалась мучительной донельзя. Собственный путь из Тауэра до Ванессы и летающей машины, а потом до этого особняка казался невообразимым достижением, к которому он-то уж точно не имел никакого отношения.  
— Вирджил? — тихо позвала его Ванесса. Она подошла ближе и замерла у дивана; не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что она рядом; Вирджил даже в своем разбитом состоянии ощущал ее присутствие.  
— Да?  
— Тебе очень... очень плохо?  
— Как видишь, я в полном порядке.  
— Давай я тебе помогу.  
— Все нормально.  
— Почему ты всегда такой упрямый? — с непонятным отчаянием вдруг почти выкрикнула Ванесса, сжала кулаки — сейчас, сейчас именно тот момент, когда она обычно уходила; наконец-то она уйдет, наконец-то это закончится, можно будет закрыть глаза и не открывать их так долго, сколько получится, и больше не будет никаких слов, только не сегодня и уж тем более не сейчас, но секунды проходили, в Ванесса все так же стояла рядом, и не только не уходила, но и с обидой бросила еще пригоршню слов ему в лицо:  
— Никогда не просишь о помощи, никогда не хочешь принять ее.  
— Может, иногда лучше делать...  
Вирджил вдруг поморщился, оборвав себя на полуслове. Он чувствовал себя неимоверно разбитым. Не хотелось ни спорить, ни выяснять что-либо. Ему было восхитительно, умопомрачительно все равно, что случится в следующий миг — хоть бы и механизированные доспехи окружили особняк, вторглись в здание и вынесли хлипкую дверь этой комнаты, нависли бы над ним воплощением неотвратимой угрозы — он бы и тогда, наверное, не шевельнулся бы; делай, что должно, и будь, что будет.  
Теплые ладони Ванессы легли на плечи Вирджила, потянули прочь испачканную рубашку.  
— Пойдем, — настойчиво произнесла Ванесса, и ее улыбка на миг показалась невыносимо горькой, — я буду помогать тебе, а ты будешь страдать и терпеть. Не спи, слушай, что я тебе говорю. Как ты с Анжеликой выбрался из этого проклятого Тауэра?  
Отвечать не хотелось. Вирджил чувствовал, что снова начинает соскальзывать в полузабытье, как тогда, в машине. Ванесса присела у его ног, принялась расшнуровывать ботинки. Вирджил уставился на ее руки, пытаясь сконцентрироваться — только не уронить голову на грудь, только не это, иначе он точно уже не откроет глаза — а потом перевел взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо сестры, по которому тенью пробегало неясное ему отчаяние.  
— Киборг, который пришел за папой римским, появился... очень вовремя, — сделав над собой титаническое усилие, наконец ответил Вирджил, — А до этого... до этого папа навестил меня.  
— Какое совпадение, — буркнула Ванесса, отбрасывая второй ботинок в сторону. — Давай, Вирджил... ванная совсем рядом. Ты ужасно выглядишь.  
— Ванесса, я действительно сейчас засну, — пробормотал Вирджил.  
— Вода сейчас остынет, — Ванесса то ли не услышала, то ли сознательно проигнорировала его слова. Может быть, Вирджил даже не смог произнести их вслух.  
Она с мрачной решимостью расстегнула его брюки, потянула их прочь, нимало не смущаясь. Ванесса перебросила руку Вирджила себе через шею, заставила встать с дивана, крепко обхватила его за талию свободной рукой, потащила в огромную комнату, в которой на стенах сплетались мозаика, и там подтолкнула к краю ванной. Вирджил уставился на свое отражение в воде. Отражение выглядело не просто плохо, а откровенно дерьмово. Надо сосредоточиться. Совсем чуть-чуть, но сосредоточиться. Перенести одну ногу через бортик, затем другую. В процессе четыре раза отчаяться и признать: нет, это невозможно. Сделать это наконец, снова закрыть глаза — на этот раз уже в теплой воде.  
Ванесса направила струю воды ему в лицо:  
— Не вздумай заснуть, слышишь?  
Она дождалась едва заметного кивка, удовлетворенно хмыкнула. Осторожно провела провела мокрой губкой по лицу брата. Вирджил почти никак на это не отреагировал. Разбитые губы зажили еще полчаса назад.  
— Все это сделали с тобой люди. Мы столько времени помогали им, а они...  
Вирджил нехотя открыл глаза. Собственное отражение тонуло в крови.  
— Спас меня тоже человек.  
— Спас человек? Тот служка Ватикана — киборг, — Ванесса повернула голову Вирджила в сторону, убрала с лица мокрые пряди волос.  
— Нет, я не о нем... ко мне пришел папа римский. Он дал мне отмычку, и показал план Тауэра. Отмычкой я успел воспользоваться, а вот планом — не очень. Этот человек... рисковал ради меня.  
— Вот как... Но ты же не обычный мафусаил. Ты же управляешь подземным городом, в котором мы с такой гордостью и трепетом пестуем утерянные технологии, так что его храбрость оправдана. И еще ты его перед этим из воды вытащил, так что...  
— О, Ванесса, — простонал Вирджил. — Хватит, пожалуйста. Не все люди одинаково безнадежны.  
— Слушай, мне что, придется еще и нести тебя в кровать?.. — фыркнула она, снова поворачивая голову Вирджила - на этот раз для того, чтобы провести губкой по его шее; мест, где кожи касались серебряные цепи, она касалась едва ощутимо, не умножая болевых ощущений.  
— Можешь оставить меня здесь, — устало ответил Вирджил.  
Выражение лица Ванессы в отражении воды так трудно понять. Кажется, что она сейчас действительно уйдет, но приходит минута, затем вторая, а она все еще здесь — снова здесь, и от этого в груди разливается тепло — а может, это все из-за воды.  
Губка коснулась его груди, двинулась ниже - надо бы перехватить руку Ванессы, не дать ей продолжить это неумолимое движение вниз, но оставшаяся решимость тонет в этой коварной воде, и Вирджил в очередной раз не сопротивляется. Вода темнеет от крови, все раны почти затянулись, и только следы от цепей все еще пекут так, будто бы он до сих пор от них не избавился.  
— Вирджил, — тихо сказала Ванесса, и он повернул голову на звук ее голоса.  
Ванесса наклонилась к нему, коротко поцеловала в губы. Ладонь Вирджила легла на затылок Ванессы, слабые его пальцы утонули в ее волосах на несколько секунд, а потом скользнули к шее, сжали ее, и Ванесса тут же дернулась, и теперь смотрела с обидой и тоской.  
— Давай... не сейчас, — устало сказал он.  
Чтобы поднять руку, пришлось приложить остатки сил. Он погладил Ванессу по щеке, и ее растерянное лицо снова стало медленно расплываться перед глазами, превратилось в светлое пятно.  
Она уже привычно перебросила руку Вирджила через свое плечо, и тут же почувствовала, как он обнял ее — впервые за этот бесконечный вечер его рука легка на ее талию, на неприкрытую разорванной тканью футболки кожу — прикосновение без какого-либо контекста, но этим и волнующее. Ванесса потянулась за полотенцем, на секунды разрывая эту близость, и Вирджил уперся спиной в стену, надеясь не упасть, но ноги отказывались его держать, и он чувствовал, что понемногу начинает сползать на пол, и ощущал отупляющее смирение и больше ничего.  
Ванесса схватила его за руку, потянула к себе, одним ловким движением завернула в полотенце, помогла дойти до кровати. Стало так мягко, так хорошо — первое хорошее ощущение за последние несколько дней.  
Ванесса устроилась рядом, легла на покрывало, пристроила подбородок на сгибе локтя.  
— Прости, — тихо сказала она, и погладила брата руке. — Мне не хотелось, чтобы все получилось именно так. Правда.  
— И как же ты планировала действовать после всего? Ты вколола мне не смертельную дозу. Ты сказала: поспишь три-четыре часа, не будешь мешать мне, наши дороги расходятся.  
— Да, — вызывающе сказала Ванесса. — Говори, как есть — я оставила тебя, потому что меня раздражала твоя нерешительность. Все ты анализируешь, обдумываешь, ищешь компромиссы... это может сработать раз или два, но это приедается, утомляет, делает тебя невыносимо предсказуемым. Если бы мы показали свою силу, а не сидели тихо в гетто — люди бы боялись нас, считались бы с нами еще больше.  
— Они бы спустились сюда рано или поздно. Не ради любопытства — ради того, чтобы уничтожить всех нас. Я оттягивал этот момент, и только.  
По лицу Ванессы было видно, что она вооружена тысячей контраргументов, и поэтому Вирджил снова закрыл глаза. Приятная темнота скользнула в его мысли, ласково гладила снова и снова, ей не нужны слова — все и так с ней понятно: единственное, для чего она существует — так это для того, чтобы Вирджил уже растворился в ней наконец.  
— Знаешь, — Ванесса вдруг придвинулась невыносимо близко, зашептала прямо ему в ухо, — я бы заперла тебя где-нибудь. Потом, когда бы все закончилось. Приносила бы тебе кровяные таблетки, трахалась бы с тобой. Тебе больше не нужно было бы искать никаких компромиссов, не нужно было бы заключать никаких соглашений. Ничего не пришлось бы делать, потому что я сама бы все сделала. За тебя. Ты был бы мой, только мой, и ничей больше.  
— Дурочка, — тихо сказал Вирджил, не открывая глаз. — Какая же ты дурочка.  
Ванесса вздрогнула, как от удара, схватила Вирджила за плечо, развернула его к себе, жадно всматриваясь в его лицо, но его руки безвольно скользнули по простыням; никакого сопротивления. Вирджил спал, точно спал, и не мог произнести этих слов, а значит, она сама это придумала. Все это некстати вылезший комплекс вины, дурное чувство, родившееся из ее отрицания метода брата и влечения к нему самому. Она хотела его оставить. Она хотела всегда быть рядом с ним.  
Ванесса отбросила руку брата, которую еще секунду назад не хотела отпускать, стянула с себя обрывки одежды, нарочно громко хлопнула дверью ванной, и тут же снова заглянула в спальню: Вирджил не проснулся. Ванесса долго стояла в душе, подставляла лицо и плечи тугим струям ледяной воды, трогала пылающие щеки, но жар все не уходил.  
Для нее была приготовлена отдельная комната, но в нее Ванесса даже не заглянула. Легла возле брата, трогала его волосы, водила ладонью по его груди и ниже, а потом вздохнула, перестала прикасаться к нему и стала слушать его вдохи и выдохи, и на тысяча триста пятьдесят первом темнота сжалилась над ней и растворила в себе, как и Вирджила ранее.

*

— Солнце взошло, — тоскливо произнесла Ванесса, опасливо отгибая край тяжелой шторы. — А УФ-геля нет. Так что придется сидеть в этом ее особняке до заката. Если что-то случится...  
Было два часа дня, когда Вирджил проснулся. Он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше — еще не отлично, но тело больше не казалось чужим. Ванесса откровенно скучала, бродила туда-сюда, переставляла подсвечники и статуэтки с места на место и вздыхала.  
— Да, подземный ход нам вряд ли покажут, чтобы мы могли вовремя уйти.  
— Пока ты спал, терране нашли для тебя одежду. Сначала я сомневалась, но теперь вижу, что она выглядит еще ничего так, — Ванесса покосилась на брата, задержала взгляд на атласной ленте, которую Вирджил перекинул через шею и не спешил завязывать привычным бантом.  
— Я вижу, — хмыкнул Вирджил, рассматривая кружевные манжеты на ослепительно-белой рубашке.  
— И еще терране принесли нам таблетки. А леди Джейн приглашает нас на чай в пять часов.  
— Она здесь?  
— Куда-то уехала, но сказала, что вернется к этому чаепитию. Она опасная.  
— Еще бы. Где Анжелика?  
— Она в соседней комнате, рисует. Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что это мы — ее родители. Рассудительный отец, несдержанная мать, прелестное дитя, — вдруг добавила Ванесса, и тут же одернула себя, продолжила нарочито беспечно:  
— Даже кролик Перо в порядке, представляешь? Папа римский прислал утром записку, что кролик у него.  
— Замечательно. Но атмосфера в городе накаляется, бунт начнется уже совсем скоро, и везде будет слишком опасно. Нужно будет увести ее в безопасное место.  
— Останется ли теперь хоть какое-то место, в котором она и все мы будем в безопасности?  
Ванесса оседлала стул, положила подбородок на спинку; ей было страшно, и она была растеряна, и так неумело скрывала это.  
— Не знаю, — помедлив, ответил Вирджил. — Это мы поймем на чаепитии.  
Поверх приготовленной ему одежды он обнаружил роскошные белые кружевные перчатки — явно женские: шутка или намеренность, он не знал. И теперь, одевшись, Вирджил по привычке потянулся за перчатками, и хмыкнул. Тонкое кружево было таким приятным на ощупь, и здесь же не было никого, кто уличил бы его за... да и что в этом такого? Вирджил, криво улыбнувшись, разгладил на руке эту перчатку, перехватил взгляд Ванессы в отражении зеркала.  
— Наденешь на чаепитие? — со странным выражением лица спросила Ванесса, и Виржил сдернул изящную перчатку со своей руки, бросил ее на постель, но не успел ответить.  
В дверь постучали, и слуга быстро протараторил:  
— Леди Джейн ждет в гостиной! — и постарался убраться как можно дальше от двери, за которой скрывались кровожадные монстры, чье появление всколыхнуло весь дом нынешней ночью.  
— Не будем заставлять леди ждать, — Ванесса хлопнула ладонью по спинке стула, подняла воротник куртки, и, дождавшись, когда Вирджил отвернется, быстро протянула руку и запихнула кружевную перчатку к себе в карман.  
Леди Джейн в невероятно закрытом изумрудном платье полулежала на атласных подушках — нарочито расслабленная поза: то ли хотела показать, что не боится их, то ли — она же подруга Кровавой Мэри, это же ерунда — что пока что опасаться ее не стоит.  
— На улицах беспокойно, и бунт неизбежен. Хотела сказать, что самая главная проблема — это туман, но это не совсем так. Королева умерла, а Мэри сбежала. Вероятность того, что коронуют святую леди Эстер, очень высока. По одной простой причине — больше некого. Ватикан требует, чтобы монстры в Альбионе были уничтожены. Через час начнется заседание, на котором будут решаться хоть какие-то из этих проблем, смею надеяться. Судьба страны, в конце концов, на кону, тут уже не до дрязг, хотя и это не исключение. Вы должны присутствовать на нем как представители гетто, если хотите, чтобы в вашей ситуации чаша весов не склонялась к истреблению вас всех.  
— Думаешь, люди будут нас слушать? — фыркнула Ванесса, расплескав чай.  
— Я же слушаю, — пожала плечами Джейн.  
— Мы поедем с вами, — сказал Вирджил, аккуратно поставив чашку на блюдце.  
Ванесса резко повернулась к нему, зацепив ногой легкий столик, и чашки жалобно звякнули.  
— Ты забыл, что солнце еще не село? И вообще...  
Вирджил вскинул руку, и Ванесса замолчала, не решаясь снова спорить, и губы Джейн слегка изогнулись в улыбке. Она скользнула по его ладони взглядом, мгновенно выдавшем ее, тут же спрятала улыбку в веер: неужели действительно думала, что он наденет эти перчатки?..  
— Леди Джейн, извините, что злоупотребляем вашим гостеприимством, но нам понадобятся плащи.  
— Хорошо, — легко бросила Джейн. — Я сейчас поднимусь к себе, переоденусь и мы тут же отправимся на это заседание. Неужели оно наконец-то не будет скучным?..  
Она ушла, а Ванесса, уже готовая обрушить на Вирджила тысячу вопросов, не меньше, вдруг закусила губу. Вирджил смотрел в окно, и выглядел таким безмятежным, будто вовсе не за этим окном бесновалась толпа, желающая поднять его на вилы раз сто, не меньше.  
Час затишья перед бурей истекал медленно и неизбежно.


End file.
